Twin Diana of Gold and Platinum Cavendish
by EroKaban
Summary: What happens when Diana "The Noble Witch" Cavendish meets... Diana "The Reckless Scientist" Cavendish? I don't know but I might as well write about it. Follow the hi-jinks of the platinum blonde, Diana and the golden blonde, Diane as they get used to each other. I can't promise any... promises, so just read this series with a grain of salt. [Dropped for reasons of "lost interest"]
1. Interdimensional Magic Fluctuation

**Interdimensional Magic Fluctuation**

* * *

In the dead of night, Diana delicately sipped tea while reading a very thick textbook of _Magic Mechanics_ , flipping through the pages; she focuses on lines after lines of _Magical Theories_ and _Formulas_. With her roommates/teammates having a sleepover in Avery's dorm; she locked herself in her room alone with a pile of books.

Diana yawned as she glanced at the clock on the wall; it was already an hour past midnight. She was then startled by a sudden pillar of light forming next to her. She quickly rises from the chair of her desk to grab her wand and poised a defensive stance. She watched the luminous surge of blue vortex carefully, pointing her wand straight at it, ready to counter anything that may or may not came out of the mysterious portal.

After a while, the vortex fully formed into a solid dark blue color with brightly colored enclosure, seemingly similar to a door in a frame. The door looked wooden but the frame looked somewhat identical to a sturdy vault door's framework with a black and yellow hazard pattern painted on its four sides. On top of the frame was a black screen with green digitized characters on it showing _"DIS+30210,-70511,+_ 100912 _"_. The corners of the frames have glowing orbs with deep colors shifting slowly, as if the orbs are breathing.

She considers if this... _contraption_ was one of Constanze's making. After casting a ward barrier coating spell on herself; she carefully approached the door, her wand raised and charged for any ambush that might occur. She stopped in her tracks and hurriedly goes back to her defense pose once she saw the doorknob twisted and turned. As the door slowly open inward, her heart was beating fast and loud, her whole body soaking in Adrenalin, her eyes and wand completely focused on the unhurriedly opening door. Bit by bit, two open-palmed hands cautiously came out of the slightly opened door.

"Don't shoot or... _curse_ me or anything, I come in peace!" The owner of the hands said, not wanting to come out for her own safety. "I'm sure that you have _lots_ of questions Diana, so why don't you put that... gun? wand?... _screwdriver?_ , whatever it is, just put it down for a second, alright?" She suggested while loosely gesturing with both her hands.

"Firstly, identify yourself. Secondly, how do you know of me? And lastly, tell me why I shouldn't alert the proper authorities right this instant." Diana stated formally. Observing the hands more closely; she spotted faint scars and cuts on her petite fingers. It reminded her of the set of hands of a certain _Technomancer_ , that is now her ex-teacher, with worn fingers by always tampering with metals and tools and so on. She wonders if the owner of the hands is an engineer of some type.

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me but... My name... is..." She pulled the door to fully reveal herself and jumped out of the metal framework. "Diana!" She roared, her hands placed on her hips, her chest puffed in pride. "Diana Cavendish!" She bellowed once more. Unfortunately for her, her lively introduction has startled her counterpart and shot an immobilization spell on her, it took a while for her to realize that she's frozen in place with her eyes closed and her nose high.

"Goodness, I wouldn't have jumped at a witch with a charged wand so suddenly." The witch said while trying to calm herself.

Setting her sights on the posing person in front her, she was shocked to see a yellow haired girl in front of her. Her hair was unkempt while tied to a ponytail. She was wearing a thick lab coat, under it was a plain light blue long sleeves with dark blue pants and sports shoes that she recalled looking similar to Amanda's "Converse" shoes. What she was really stunned by was the blonde's familiar face hiding behind thick black-rim glasses.

"Diana Cavendish you say?" She asked, looking skeptical. Inspecting her once more, from what she can tell, it's possible that this _'Diana'_ in front of her was some form of Doppelgangers she has read from legends.

"Mm! Mmm-Mm!" The golden blonde tried to speak but cannot move her mouth. The witch quickly realized her counterpart was affected by her magic.

"Oh, my apologies." The platinum blonde slightly waved her wand to cancel her spell. The moment she did, the scientist opened her eyes wide and took a deep breath.

"That was... so AWESOME!" She cheered like a child seeing magic for the first time. "How did you do it?! Tissue cryogenics?! Chronostasis?! Magic Timey-Wimey stuff?!" She asked, her eyes sparkling stars of excitement and curiosity.

"Advance paralysis spell." She answered indifferently. "Please answer my questions."

"Oh right. *ahem* I am Diana Cavendish, one of your interdimensional counterparts within the central finite curve. I am a quantum physics student striving to be the first to invent interdimensional travelling back in my universe. However, because of a certain incident involving a rogue scientist destroying several dimensions; they deemed interdimensional travelling illegal but that didn't stop me from trying! In the end I've indeed succeeded, obviously, but now I'm a wanted criminal and _'_ _on the lamb'_ for the rest of my life but it was definitely worth it! I needed a new reality to live on since I can't go home anymore, I needed a home that is infinitely more interesting than my old one, soo I thought a world filled with magic will not only be interesting but will also keep me busy for a decade or two." She took a moment to catch her breath. "Since it's possible for the ISP, the interdimensional space police, to track me; I scrambled and encrypted my destination several times. Heck, I even opened a hundred portals going into random dimensions beforehand to divert them off my trail. Though they can still pinpoint my location by looking through my _'GLaDOmega'_ super computer's database. That's why I laced several nukes in my secret lab that can completely obliterate my lab, my facilities and even the huge mountain its hiding under. Once the _'Order 66'_ scenario activates, the nukes will detonate all at once and will turn the mountain into a gigantic radioactive crater filled with a modified nuclear fallout chemicals that will remain there for a thousand years! Hopefully I'm long dead the moment they find me, I do not want to rot in a space jail somewhere. Anyways once I closed this door, it will return by itself back to my universe with the activation code for the _'Second Big Bang'_ and I will be stuck here **forever**." She finishes while panting. She then leisurely closed the dark blue door and took a sit on a chair the original Diana was sitting on. The screen on top of the door quickly changed to a red _"TACTICAL NUKE INCOMING!"_ and slowly disappeared.

"To put it simply, I'm you from another universe, in a world without magic, that has ran away from home and decided to live here. Since both of us are named Diana and you're the original Diana in this universe, by all means call me... _**Diane**_." She clamps both her hands in front of her and bowed. "Please take care of me from now on."

* * *

 **A/N: I cannot get this story out my head for the past week! My nerdy head is going overload! I need to find a loaded gun or a noose!**

 **Quote of the day:**

 **"Look I don't want to taint his memory but I heard a rumor the Paul Walker cheated on his wife."  
"What?! You can't prove that! He's dead! You can't prove that!"  
"I remember that Paul Walker-"  
"Have you ever looked into his eyes?! They are the eyes of an angel! He never lied to anybody!"  
"I heard Paul Walker, uh, hates children!"  
\- Bruce Greene, James Williams, Lawrence Sonntag**

 **PAUL WALKER Memorial Race - GTA 5 Gameplay**


	2. Interdimensional Cavendish Sisters

**Interdimensional Cavendish Sisters**

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Excuse me, Headmistress." Diana entered the office quickly but the headmistress didn't mind.

"Ah, Diana, what brings you-"  
"Yo! What up my-" Before Miranda gets to finish her greetings, a golden blonde girl with a ponytail ran passed the young witch and gave a greeting of her own, but the girl tripped and ate a face full of carpet.

"Goodness dear, are you alright?" The headmistress asked in concern towards the yellow haired girl. Looking at the girl more closely; she notices that the blonde was wearing a Luna Nova uniform with Diana's blue sash but no wand and that her hair was very similar to Diana's. Though it was in different colors and has been tied into a ponytail, it still has the two colored, curly hair Diana is known for.

"I'm fine." She stands and dusts herself off. "Tis but a scratch." She boasted while taking a pose. She didn't know if it was her borrowed pointy-toed boots, her newly healed eyeballs or if her counterpart purposely tripped her. But she's glad she doesn't have to wear glasses anymore and that she misses her _'Doctor shoes'_... And that she can't even complain without getting an earful by her all-too-serious counterpart.

"My sincerest apologies for her _very_ _rude_ interruption headmistress." Diana bowed.

"That's quite alright Diana. Please introduce me to this girl here, is she a relative of yours?" Miranda said leisurely, seemingly in a good mood and very curious.

"I-indeed, s-she is my..." Diana trailed off for a moment, conflicted if this was the _'right'_ way to do this. She glanced at her counterpart, but all she does was give her a smirk and a wink, signaling her to stick to what they've planned on. "S-sister... *Ahem* She is my twin sister that was separated at birth. Her name is Diane Cavendish-Smith."

* * *

"Just so you're aware, I certainly do **not** like this." Diana sternly stated. She and Diane was walking back to her dorm with new uniforms in hand and a white sash with a single black stripe across the middle of it as a symbol of a team-less witch.

"Your complaint has been submitted and shall be thoroughly peer reviewed for future references." Diane replied in a monotone voice while diligently inspecting her newly acquired wand. "Interesting, so this wand has an energy capsule of some type to function as a magic battery? I've always thought that wands are just plain sticks that conducts magicka out of your body." She said while staring deeply into the glowing magic battery.

"That is what wands are. However, not all witches can emit the necessary amount of magic continuously. Therefore, we students rely on the _'Sorcerer's Stone'_ for a stable source of magic. Also it's _'Magic'_ not _'Magicka'_ " She explained.

"So basically, their magicka is so low that they have to seek power from something else? Maybe they should upgrade their _Mana Capacity_ and _Regen Rate_ in their skill tree." She said sarcastically while sheathing her wand. "Jokes aside though, enrolling here was surprisingly easy. I'm concerned for your- _our_ school's security."

"That's maybe because of your unnecessarily long and horribly grim backstory that put the headmistress in tears and _pitied_ you." The platinum blonde said in utter disgust. She was troubled that her _'counterpart'_ was so natural in manipulating people's emotions for her own benefit.

"Hey, what's the point in having ammunition if you won't use it?" The golden blonde shrugged.

"That phrase doesn't even fit into this discussion!" The witch snapped. Both girls stopped and faced each other; one girl was glaring while the other girl was sighing.

"Alright, fine. I am sorry, but without tying a rope on a small boat, it _will_ drift off lost towards the vast seas. In other words, I need the one who calls the shots to set an attachment towards myself so that I can stay here. 'The Pity Card' is not a pretty draw, but it **is** effective." The scientist said in a very serious tone. Her blue eyes focused on her counterpart's identical blue eyes.

"Couldn't you just have said the truth?" She countered.

"Diana, imagine that you're the headmistress for a second.  
Would you seriously believe a girl who infiltrated your school?  
Believe a girl wearing the same face of one of your prestigious students?  
An unknown girl saying that she's her interdimensional counterpart?  
A shady girl in a world with magic illusions and shape-shifting creatures?  
A mysterious person that could risk the safety of all of your students and staffs?" Diane asked nonstop. Having seen too many films and games involving spies, doppelgangers and mirror-reflection doubles; she knows that she can't be careless, less she gets caught and be burned in a stake.

"I-I..." Diana was befuddled. She completely trusts the headmistress' better judgment, but there is a limit on just how much she would believe before she picks the safety of everyone in campus.

"I have literally given up _everything_ for this Diana, I have nothing left and nowhere else to go, please just let me have _this_." The golden blonde begged with a single tear running down her cheek. The platinum blonde sighed and walked away.

"The problem is that your insincerity will let people doubt you if you keep, _'crying wolf'_ , as it were. Now come along, the headmistress has arranged a second bed for you inside my room since it has plenty of space on my side of the room. It would be rude not to introduce yourself to your new roommates." She was then pulled into a hug from behind by her counterpart. It appears that the hug was indeed... sincere.

* * *

"So wait, _twin sisters_? Like, you and Diane..." Hannah tried asking again, still can't believe what's going on.

"Yes Hannah. Same ancestors, same parents, same DNA." Diana stated.

"Somewhat same DNA! Having the exact same DNA would imply the two of us are clones." Diane corrected her without lifting her head, busy in their desk fiddling with her wand. "Hmm, suddenly the _'Screwdriver'_ makes a lot more sense. I wonder if this will work on wood." She mumbled to herself while installing nanobots encased in blue crystal inside her wand's casing.

"Indeed." Diana sighed. "As you girls can already tell, she has more knowledge in science than in magic."

"Welp, I'm done modifying my wand!" The scientist suddenly jumped out her chair and waved her wand with a bluish-green glow in circles.

"Is it really a good idea to mess with your wand like that?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Yeah, isn't that, like, super dangerous?" Hannah added but the two of them got a bored shrug.

"Eh, if I'm gonna use it I might as well add an electromagnetic frequency emitter on it. You'll never know if you'll need it." She showed her modified wand to the three witches present, the wand has a little glowing blue orb placed in between the fork of the wand's tip. "Let's see if I can add _'Technomancer'_ in my skill tree!" She then waved her wand upward.

The wand immediately lights up and projects a holographic screen right in front of her. It showed a list of various titles with _'Mancers'_ on them, however all titles was simply grayed out. Then she swiped her wand to the right, the screen changed to various stats of the wand's owner.

Health: 100% (+#?) (/ **!** \\)  
Stamina: 99% (+100%)  
$?%#?^: #?% (+#?%) (/ **!** \\)

Strength: 3 (+4)  
Perception: 6 (+#?) (/ **!** \\)  
Endurance: 5 (+15)  
Charisma: 9  
Intelligence: 10 (+#?) (/ **!** \\)  
Agility: 5 (+3)  
Luck: 10

Nanobotic Brain-chip perk: Grants immunity to mind-affecting substances, boosts overall memory, boosts overall brain function, boosts reflexes, adds Int and Per stats, adds _'_ _Telepathic Remote'_ ability, adds _'Wireless Hacker'_ ability, adds _'A.I. Overlord'_ ability, adds _'Robot Master'_ ability, adds _'Multimedia Memory'_ ability.  
Nanofiber Lungs perk: Grants immunity to airborne spores and poison, boosts stamina, boosts stamina regen, adds End stats.  
Nanofiber Liver perk: Grants immunity to poisonous substances, boosts natural antitoxins, adds End stats.  
Nanofiber Heart perk: Grants immunity to diseases and biological illnesses, boosts health regen, adds End stats, adds _'AutoMedic'_ ability, adds _'Blood Medicine'_ ability.  
Nanofiber Stomach perk: Grants immunity to poisonous substances, boosts digestion rate, boosts stamina, boosts stamina regen, adds End stats, adds _'Lead Belly'_ ability, adds _'Mineral Diet'_ ability, adds _'Snake Eater'_ ability, adds _'Cannibalism'_ ability, adds _'Vampirism'_ ability, adds _'Reduce Reuse Recycle'_ ability, adds _'Infinite Abyss'_ ability.  
Nanobotic Enforced Bones perk: Boosts health regen, boosts reflexes, adds Str, End and Agi stats, adds _'Adamantium Bones'_ ability, adds _'Magnetic Telekinesis'_ ability, adds _'Magnetism Shielding'_ ability, adds _'Lightning Rod'_ ability, adds _'Body Temperature Stabilizer'_ ability.  
?*%$#? ) #$* perk: Boosts !#%^&&, boosts ?% #? regen, boosts Health, boosts Health regen, adds Per and Int stats, adds _' $^ &&#*( #%' _ability, adds _'? %%% ? $ %%^'_ ability. (/ **!** \\)

"What the... That's unexpected." Diane frowned, her hand placed on her chin and squints at the holographic screen. She starts to worry for a moment, her forehead started to sweat, her body started to shake while her face is ghost pale. Since she is the only one who can see the holographic screen projected into the lens of her eyes, the other witches are seeing her staring into nothing.

"Is something wrong Diane?" Diana noticed her counterpart's distress and asked worriedly. The scientist shakes her head and turn to face the room's bookshelf. After a while her _'sister'_ finally faced her while putting away her wand back her white sash.

"You know sis, you still haven't took me anywhere on campus to see what's what besides, you know, the freaking principal's office. How about we take a little _'Tour de frunghck'_ around school grounds?" The golden blonde suggested with a wide smile plastered on her face. It would seem like her earlier distress never happened.

"I wouldn't mind giving you a tour, but I am curious on what had you worried just a moment ago." The platinum blonde said while crossing her arms. The other blonde leaned in and whispered.

 _"It seems that the healing spell you casted on my eyes has interfered with my internal nanotech and gave me an ability to see through matter within ten meter radius in my sights while projecting magic with the help of my wand. In other words, I saw that you, Hannah and Barbara are wearing white, pink and black respectively."_

The moment she heard _'white'_ she reflexively covered her chest and crotch. She stares wide-eyed at her counterpart with a red face.

"That's a cute reaction! Alright, saved. Come on, let's get going!" Diane grabbed Diana's hand and sprinted out of the room while dragging the stunned witch with her. When the door closed Hannah and Barbara glanced at each other.

"Is it me or is she acting a lot more like Akko's twin sister rather than Diana's?" Barbara asked while turning to look at the same direction where Diane was staring at.

"I don't know but, she and Diana seems like, complete opposite of each other? I think it's like, you know... _'Polar Opposite Twins'_ or something?" Hannah _tried_ to reason.

* * *

Diana and Diane walked down the hallway, having just finished their tour around the dorms; they plan to walk around the lecture halls next. They encountered various students and teachers along the way and explained their _'backstory'_ each time. All of them was shocked but seemed to believe it without any traces of doubt; all of them seemed to accept her as Diana's twin sister immediately. _"And... they all seemed to already... like her..."_

"Wait a sec sis." Diane grabbed Diana's hand to stop her. Before the witch can ask the scientist what's wrong; she quickly explain. "I'm getting some sort of signal coming from that room over there and a _huge_ signal below it!" She then points to a wall that separates the hallway and the green team's dorm.

"A signal you say? It's possible that it's one of Constanze's Stan-bots." Diana said as she knocks at the green team's door.

"Wait wait wait, _'Stan-bots'_?! In a witching school?!"

"Indeed, now please do not shout." Diana sighs.

"Need somethin'?" Amanda asked in a tired voice. The redhead was still in her nightwear despite already being 10 in the morning.

"We are looking for your teammate, Constanze. Is she still in there by any chance?" Diana politely asked.

" _'We'_? Never mind, don't care. As for Cons, she's in her lab." She then slammed the door in her face before going back to bed.

"How rude." The heiress huffed. She raised her hand to knock again but was stopped by her counterpart.

"Don't bother sis, I doubt you and her have enough _'friendship levels'_ for her to actually care." She said while fiddling with her wristwatch in her left hand with a screen above it. "Besides, I've already mapped out this _'Cons'_ girl's lab along with the whole school. We can just enter her lab through its entrances and/or exits, which the nearest one other than this room is... this way." She walked towards the stairs as Diana followed.

"If you could _'map out'_ the whole school then what's the point of the tour?" The platinum blonde asked, seemingly annoyed.

"About that, when I map out a building it's done by bouncing off sonic frequencies throughout the walls, floors, objects and so on. With that said, it will be just the equivalent of an architectural floor plan. I don't know which room is which, but in this instance, I highly doubt this witching school has a secret lab hiding in about 300 or so meters underground with a password protected WiFi." Diane explained while her staring at the hologram map screen her watch is projecting. "The lab in question seems a bit... small... and I can't detect more than three central processing units, but I suppose that's only me comparing it to mine. I had 60 CPUs with different auto-sysops and 10 different AIs built into their own super computers, by the way." She showed the map to the witch.

"Hmm, from what I can tell, this room right here is the library." Diana pointed out.

"Good call sis. Let's get in there while she's still inside." She said as she sprinted but Diana simply walked in a fast pace.

* * *

Diane stands in front of a bookshelf; she closed her eyes and focused. She thought that she had to hack several security locks, but to her disappointment there's nothing to hack. She crouches down and pushed a hidden button in the back of the lower rows of the shelf, the bookshelf next to it opened to reveal a lift.

"Well, that was disappointing." She sighs as she waits for her sister.

"What is?" Diane was startled by the sudden response.

"Jesus dude, don't sneak up on me like that!" The scientist faced the brunette who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry~, it's just that I've never seen you before and you look a lot like Diana." The brunette replied then gasped. "I didn't know there was a two colored team before." She continued while staring at her white and black striped sash.

"There isn't, apparently the single black stripe in the middle says that I'm team-less. I suppose it makes sense since I only just enrolled here this morning."

"Just this morning?! Wow, that's amazing! I'm Akko by the way~. Well, Kagari Atsuko- no wait, Atsuko Kagari, you can just call me Akko~!" She lively introduced herself offered her hand, earning a smile from the golden blonde.

"Nice to meet you Akko. The name's Diane Cavendish-Smith, just call me Diane, and yes I know Diana Cavendish. She's my twin sister." She returned the gesture by shaking her hand.

"YOU'RE HER TWIN SISTER?!" Akko yelled.

"Indeed she is. Now please do NOT shout inside of the library Akko." Diana sternly rebuked.

"Sorry I just-"

"Never mind that crap!" Diane said as she pushes both Akko and Diana into the lift then pushes the down button. "We need to keep moving so you just have to tag along Akko."

"Wait, where are we going? To Constanze's lab?" The brunette asked.

"Yes we are, how did you know Akko?" The platinum blonde replied.

"I go to her lab from time to time. I am her assistant after all!" She puffed her chest in pride.

"Oh? What's your position?" The golden blonde asked.

"I help her get things."

"So an errand girl huh? How techie of you." She said sarcastically. Akko was about to counter but the lift stopped and a bulk-door opened in front of them. "Welp, this is our stop." She and the other witches walked to where Constanze is thanks to her hologram map.

"Hmm?" Constanze looked at them in puzzlement while carrying a box of scrap metal, mostly at Diana and the ponytail blonde girl.

"Good morning Constanze, I am sorry to disturb you in this fine morning but-" As Diana, Akko and Constanze talked, Diane was busy linking a telepathic connection with a little robot next to the short girl.

 _"Show me your internal circuitry and system coding little one."_ Diane cooed in her mind.

The Stan-bot didn't reply but instead turned its firewall and alarms off, revealing all its coding and circuit algorithm to the mad scientist without hesitation.

 _"That's way easier than I would expect, the magical aspects of the circuits are surprisingly similar to my_ _zynimine powered_ _sentries. As for the coding, the language and symbols used here are unknown to me but it's still somewhat similar to what I used for my earlier versions of AI development. If I were to hack and copy her CPU's database, maybe I can use it as reference. I'm really thankful for my plot moving luck."_

It only took a couple of minutes for her to edit and update her nanotech's algorithm. She secretly extended her wand behind her back and checks her stats to look at the unknown values.

Health: 100% (+100%)  
Magic: 100% (+100%)  
Perception: 6 (+20)  
Intelligence: 10 (+50)  
Hereditary Witch perk: Boosts Magic, boosts Magic regen, boost Health, boosts Health regen, adds Per and Int stats, adds _'Sorcerer's Gift'_ ability, adds _'Magic Crystal Eyes'_ ability.

 _"Whoa! Those stats are crazy. Still though, what's with this 'Hereditary Witch' perk? Well whatever. I guess I should change the 'Magic' stat title to 'Magicka' just for nostalgia's sake."_ She thought as she collapses her wand and returns it to her sash.

"So my sister can learn a thing or two from you." Diana said. Diane snapped back to reality and saw that Diana has just finished talking. Apparently Akko has taken the box of scrap metal somewhere else.

"Mhhh." The engineer hummed while her arms crossed and eyes closed, thinking if she should accept or deny the heiress' offer.

"How about this." Diane spoke, successfully getting the engineer's attention. "I'll give you my knowledge of a _More Advanced_ technology if you were to give me your knowledge of technology mixed with magic, _Technomancy_ in other words." She offered.

"Mm?" She furrowed her brow, looking really annoyed with her cheeks puffed. From what the blonde can tell, it would appear that she had inadvertently insulted her current line of _'Stan-bots'_.

"I suppose actions speak louder than words." She phrased as removes her wristwatch and throws it to the floor with more space. " _Transformation: Sniper._ "

The black wristwatch explodes into a million or so pieces then expands in a fast rate, the black clusters of nanobots circled into one form. Eventually the watch transformed into an android with short yellow hair, blue glowing eyes and a body as small as a 12 year-old girl with pale skin. The android was wearing a black semi metal futuristic stealth gear with a large sniper rifle that's bigger than her and a navy blue trucker hat with a unicorn logo on it.

"Krystal, what time is it?" The scientist asked.

"It's currently 10:56 in the morning. Shouldn't you get ready to eat lunch? Nourishment is important after all." The android replied with a voice to match her looks while stretching, though it was just a gesture she had often seen her creator does.

"How many human beings are currently in this school?"

"According to my scanners, there are currently 389 students and 23 professors inside school grounds since this morning. There are still a lot of creatures left but I don't know what category they belong to. They're certainly not animals, that's for sure." She recited.

"Put all those magical creatures in the _'Faeries'_ category." She commanded. "Well? What do you say Constanze?" she asked the shorter girl this time but she was just standing there with her mouth agape and staring at the android. "Well, I'll leave you to think about it. Come on sis, I'm kind of hungry. _Transformation: Wristwatch._ "

* * *

Diana sighs as she dries her hair while in her nightgown, having just finished the day of walking all around campus, showing her interdimensional counterpart all rooms and their purposes, as well as introducing her to every student and Professors they come across, has thoroughly exhausted her. As she walks towards her bed, she sees a golden blonde girl in just a light blue bra and panties settled in _her_ bed while reading a book of Basics of Spell Casting given to her by Professor Ursula to start with.

"It would seem that your bed still hasn't arrived." Diana said in a tired voice as she lay beside her.

"Eh, it's not like I mind sharing a bed with you again." Diane shrugged.

"No offence, but it is a small bed for two people." She replied while turning on her side. "I would recommend turning in early. Your first class will begin tomorrow after all."

"Alright, fine." She then closed her book and placed in to Diana's nightstand. She sank herself into the bed sheets and hugs her sister from behind. "This might sound a little cheesy but, I always wanted a sister. Being an only child while growing alone in an empty lab isn't the best childhood memory to remember." She muttered while burying her face in Diana's back.

She felt a painful jab in her aching heart; she knows exactly how Diane feels. She rolled to face her sister and hugged her head into her chest. The scientist was a bit surprise but returned the witch's hug anyway. Both girls stayed that way until they fell asleep. It was a _very_ long time since both girls have slept next to a beloved family member. For the rest of the night, both girls slept happily, glad that they finally have each other to call sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Hallelujah? Holy shit! My head hurts. Please excuse the vulgarity and grammar errors you had came across. I haven't been sleeping very well.**

 **Quote of the Day:**

 **"Did you ever filled a plastic bag with banana trappings and then fuck it? You have to put it in the microwave first. Alright hold on, let's do a poll around the room. How many have you guys have put your penis in a vacuum?"  
*Distant Laughter*  
"Like in the bristly part in the bottom?"  
"No not the bristly part in the bottom! The hose!"  
"Uh, there's must be some people out today."  
\- Bruce Greene, Lawrence Sonntag, Elyse Willems**

 **Bonus Quote:**

 **"Have you guys ever seen the video uh, titled _'Oranges'_ where, an orange comes out a woman's vagina and you're like 'Ho wow, how she'd get that in there!' and then _two_ oranges pop out of her asshole?!"  
"The verg- the verginer is a very forgiving organ."  
"Not the asshole!"  
"Oh the asshole huh? Ohh."  
"Yeah there's some oranges popping out of there too. She's like an orange tree!"  
\- Bruce Greene, Elyse Willems**

 **KISS FROM A ROSE - Back in 1995 Gameplay**


End file.
